In the U.S., the lifetime chance of developing an invasive cancer is 46% for men and 38% for women. Cancer is the second leading cause of death in the U.S. and is a major cause of death worldwide. In the U.S. in 1998, there were an estimated 564,800 deaths due to cancer with 1,228,600 new cases of invasive cancer diagnosed. Over 40% of the deaths are associated with primary and metastatic liver cancer.
Outside the U.S., primary liver cancer (hepatocellular carcinoma) accounts for one of the largest cancer-related mortalities in the world (about 1,250,000 per year) in adults. In Japan, liver cancer is the third most common cause of death in men.
Of the over 1 million newly diagnosed U.S. cancer patients each year, hundreds of thousands will develop liver cancer during the course of the disease. For liver metastases that result in or are associated with death, estimates vary but are conservatively estimated at more than 230,000 annually in the U.S. Numerous studies of colorectal carcinoma have shown that liver metastasis is the primary determinant of patient survival.
Patterns of metastasis can be explained in part by the architecture of the circulatory system. Cancers in the intestine and many other tissues often colonize the liver first because the liver contains the first downstream capillary bed. It is estimated that 131,600 new cases of colorectal cancer were detected in 1998 and that 98,000 of them will eventually have liver involvement. Due to a lack of treatment options and the likelihood of recurrence, the American Joint Committee on Cancer projects that less than 1% of the patients diagnosed with nonresectable liver metastasis will be alive in 5 years.
Unfortunately, except for the small number of patients who have a form of cancer that can be surgically resected, there is no effective treatment. Therapies for nonresectable tumors include chemotherapy, radiation, transcatheter arterial embolization, chemoembolization and cryotherapy. Of particular interest are the percutaneous ablative techniques using ethanol, acetic acid, hot saline solution, laser, radlofrequency (RF), microwave, gene therapy and focused ultrasound.
Recent improvements in computed tomography (CT), ultrasound imaging and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) have enabled physicians to detect tumors at an earlier stage and to locate them more precisely. These improvements have increased the use of laparoscopic and percutaneous procedures. As a result, RF, microwave, and cyroprobe devices have been developed to be used in the treatment of preselected sites. A number of problems exist with respect to these currently available devices. For example, cyroprobes generally require laparotomy because of their relatively large diameter, precluding a simpler, less traumatic approach. RF ablation relies on electrical conduction to deliver energy to tissues away from an RF ablation electrode. As tissue adjacent to the RF ablation electrode becomes desiccated or charred, the impedance increases, thereby limiting conduction through the desiccated or char-red tissue. In addition, scar tissue, blood vessels or other tissue inhomogeneity within the ablation site may alter the conduction path of the RF current. Microwave coagulation therapy (MCT), however, destroys the diseased tissue though propagation of electromagnetic waves from a microwave antenna. Because the energy is deposited into the tissue away from the antenna without relying solely on conduction currents, little or no charring occurs with microwave coagulation therapy as compared to RF ablation methods. Furthermore, any charring that might occur does not affect energy deposition patterns to the extent that it would for RF ablation methods because energy can be propagated beyond any charred tissue since conduction through the charred tissue is not required. Therefore, microwave antennas can ablate tissue with little or no charring and with little or no alteration of their energy deposition patterns (typically measured by a specific absorption rate (SAR)) by tissue inhomogeneities. Despite the advantages offered by MCT, a need in the art exists for small-diameter microwave. antennas that can precisely follow the biopsy needle track.
This need in the art is particularly acute in liver surgery. For instance, excessive bleeding and bile leakage during surgical procedures within the liver are common. Not surprisingly, large instruments are more traumatic than smaller ones. Furthermore, attempts at biopsy and thermotherapy of tumors can result in seeding of the carcinoma along the track during instrument removal and additional bleeding along the track. Localizing the tumor site can also be a problem and can result in additional trauma and bleeding, for instance, when a biopsy tool is used to sample and localize the tumor and subsequently the thermotherapy device is reinserted to treat the tumor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a small diameter delivery device that can facilitate the biopsy and ablation of a tumor through a single protected puncture site without the need to withdraw the device from the puncture site during biopsying and ablation. Further, there is a need for a device that can efficiently ablate the track during removal to reduce bleeding and the chances of track seeding.